mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThatGuyDarius
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:SEn1MFB.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Game Yes, Lithuania's post is OK. It will take time to industrialize Lithuania, over 10 or so years, but can be done. The rest was OK to. Welcome to the game!The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, having trade agreements will help your econamy grow and industralise Lithuania faster.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Not much has changed so far in the grey, non player nations as of yet. The Baltic States were left out of the game action so far. Estonia (Finnish etnicly), they were different and would need to be conquered. Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia would be concerned by the rise of Poland, the USSR and Germany in the alternity of this game.The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thats what I'm trying to do, I want Lithuania to become super power or atleast regional power, and conquering Latvia, Estonia and Finland (thats why I need navy and planes) is things that will make Lithuania bigger on the world map. DariusTheMouse (talk) 01:33, March 28, 2013 (UTC) OKThe River Nile-2 (talk) 14:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you can set up a 'nation page'. You can write about Lithuania and describe your nation. It would make an intresting addtion to the game. Great idea.The River Nile-2 (talk) Ask Sine dei gloriem if you want to be a site mod.The River Nile-2 (talk) 08:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) If you want to be a game mod, just get 50 edits done, be on the sit for a month and ask a game mod.The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) No no, I mean not mod. I sent offer to Estonia in An Alternate 1921 Map Game and want any mod to decide for Estonia. :] DariusTheMouse (talk) 16:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) OK, done it. Estonia scored 1 by RNG, so it said no to the offer. The River Nile-2 (talk) 16:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :] DariusTheMouse (talk) 16:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) It all gose poorly on Operation Svealand at the moment. Lithuania takes the rest of the Jonkoping, Norrkoping ad Linkoping front. Large Lakes Vanerh and Malaren are causing logistic and supply problems with further advances. Stockholm dose not give in and the city is heavy ad-hock fortified. Gothenburg dose surrender.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) It Started Almost is up Potato (talk) 00:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) offcourse that i need help, when i put up the mod status you can take it, also which nation is the Commonwealth and where is it located? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:56, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It is Poland Lithuania Commonwealth, it is near Baltic sea, between Sweden, Russia, Ottoman Empire, Austria and Prussia, (ingame map) You still gunna play Almost? If you haven't noticed things have gotten better for te Ottomans Potato (talk) 13:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Naah... Just boot me. ;] DariusTheMouse (talk) 13:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to join in again at anytime (I'll let you change nations btw) Potato (talk) 13:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Alt 1921 I'll try to. OreoToast555(Talk) 16:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Can people still join? Local (talk) Yes, ofc, you are welcomed. :) So, will you join? DariusTheMouse (talk) 19:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) What nations that are left are powerful? Local (talk) 11:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) USA, Brasil, Italy, African countries (Madagascar,Mali,Algeria and Chad) soon also be free. But if you want you can choose other nations like I did, now I'm powerfull with Lithuania. :D DariusTheMouse (talk) 11:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Britain? sweet Local (talk) 11:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Can I just delete his name, he hasn't deleted it (Zergster) (British Empire) Local (talk) 20:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, ofc. DariusTheMouse (talk) 20:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Do I have to have all the stupid stuff other players did as britain? Also, what is the Military situation? jets, or Monoplanes (propellers) Local (talk) 20:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Jets already. I don't know, you can post whatever you want. More detailed like Lithuania and USSR or simple like China, it is your choice. ;] DariusTheMouse (talk) 20:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Admin Elections. as one active user of the Wiki, i as de facto admin of the wiki, want to tell you that the wiki is going to enter an election period in the upcoming two weeks. if you want you can propose yourself as admin in the election page in the Newspaper page.also if you have news that you find important or relevant to our life's feel free to post in the Newspaper. Newspaper Elections Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Map Games Wiki Invitation Ever made a map game? We invite you to join Ultimate Map Games Wiki, a new wiki were lots of new makers and moderators like you are needed. Please share your experiance with the rest of the world and help get this site up and running. ER (talk) (Founder, Ultimate Map Games Wiki) News just in! Hello. Calling all players, calling all players! Keep the Wiki going! Your nation needs a move from you in http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1921_Map_Game ! Pakistan is now in the cross-hairs of several nations!Whipsnade (talk) 18:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Alternate 1992 The game is to begin August 25th. You have been approved Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:45, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Alt 92 IT HAS BEGUN-- I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight New Games #Almost 2 (Map Game) #Galactica #2014 Map Game #Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game) Whipsnade (talk) 17:45, October 14, 2014 (UTC) New Games #Almost 2 (Map Game) #Galactica #2014 Map Game #Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game) Whipsnade (talk) 17:44, October 14, 2014 (UTC) SSSR Popular revolt has ended, so you can now influence states. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! Revolution Glad to see you're back. Lithuania is doing pretty well, you are stalemating Prussia. However, Prussia is dropping out of the war, and thus maybe you should focus on helping RUssia attack Austria. Tech (talk) 11:36, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad someones role-playing on the level of a potato did not go well, and thanks for the advice. Mr. Darius (talk) 12:02, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Dude, you need to learn your history. France and the USA were actually on very bad relations after the French Revolution. You can look it up for yourself. And BTW, tell Tech he can't sell Louisiana to the US. That is Spain's job. Upvote can ask Spain.Spartian300 (talk) 12:53, December 26, 2014 (UTC) You should re-learn everything before advising me. ;] The only reason their relations were bad is because USA did not support France fighting Britain and stuff that followed French Revolution. In this game, USA was neutral towards French Revolution all that time, so why would their relations change since the Revolutonary War? P.S. Tech has talk page too, wow right? Can you simply tell this to him yourself? Mr. Darius (talk) 14:08, December 26, 2014 (UTC) To weigh in, Spar is sorta right here, Revolutionary France and the US where almost at war with each other. The French Empire under Napoleon however, was US friendly. So what he brings up is correct, but irrelevent. Also, Spain returned Louisianna to the French after the rise of Napoleon. Now to the real reason I am here. If you are restarting Alt Europe, I ask that you wait, as we have several games running currently. Also, i will removed the "this game is over" message from the page if you are rebooting it. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 03:24, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I never said the Spain thing was wrong, as a matter of fact, I don't even know how me or my ingame country is tied to Lousiana so Spartian would say something about it in my talk page, but anyway. Yes I will wait, I have some things to improve and I already mentioned to other people that it'll start after Revolution or SSSR ends. Thanks for checking in on that! Mr. Darius (talk) 10:48, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Could you stop editing the goddamn page! Tech (talk) 18:29, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I was trying to fix my mistakes. 18:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC)Mr. Darius (talk) I can make a new catagorey for you if you want.Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! Give me the pages you want to categorize. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 15:45, December 28, 2014 (UTC) AltE 2AltE 2 starting map Algorithm_(AltE) Rules_(AltE) These, for now. Thanks. Mr. Darius (talk) 17:21, December 28, 2014 (UTC) A request from Britain Darius if you want peace with Prussia, you need to stop supporting the rebels in Prussia. I talked to Spar and I'm currently trying to talk him down, but part of the issue is your supporting of Polish rebels. Leave Prussia alone and he'll leave you alone. CaptainCain (talk) 20:25, December 30, 2014 (UTC) That is what they get for taking Poland, stubborn, freedom-loving and nationalistic polish nation. Perhaps Prussia bite off more than it can chew. Lithuania denies any nation-wide cooperation with rebels prior to this year, if we would want to escalate the conflict, we wouldn't give any second chances. I think Spar will understand he either looses prussian honor or this war. Mr. Darius (talk) 20:47, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Darius please don't do this, remeber I'm an ally with the Prussians. Don't tear apart our peace efforts. CaptainCain (talk) 20:51, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm not even trying to do that, Prussia is honored to tear apart your peace efforts if only they want to. That is a hard test on Spar's temperament, isn't it? Mr. Darius (talk) 20:57, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes like you wouldn't believe, I just try and tell him toexpand in Africa or the Far East but he won't hear any of it. CaptainCain (talk) 21:38, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh I do believe, you know, I noticed his attitude from the very beginning, that is how I knew he will not just go with crushing the rebels. If he goes to war, he basicaly gives me and Kras Prussia. :D I hope his temperament will take over, unless you show this to him and he will want to outsmart me. But eh... I'm willing to take that risk. Mr. Darius (talk) 22:40, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm in the process of talking Prussia down. CaptainCain (talk) 03:33, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Nyet, therefore you can remove my name from the nation list. QuebecanCanada (talk) 11:46, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Pretty fast response. Anyway, thanks. o7 Mr. Darius (talk) 11:48, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Want to go to war against Prussia?Shikata ga nai! 18:12, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. Then he looks like the aggressor and we get Saxony on our side. Shikata ga nai! 18:16, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I noticed that you have an algorithm that is mostly unique (or rare at least). I am working on compiling a list of algorithms in order to help bring new creativity to the MGW. I belive on of the issues facing people is coming up with an algorithm for wars. Most map games require an algorithm, and those that try to run without one end up ASB or Bias messes. So I decided to, as I stated before,create a page where the most popular algorithms are used so that players can take one if they need it. This would also remove reliance on the players who understand how to create an algo. Because some people are possesive of their algorithms, I am asking you first if I may add the Alternate Europe algo to the list. Thank you for your time!.Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 18:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah it's unique, I made it from scratch. And another yeah, if not hell yeah, you may add it to the list, it would be a great honor and a minor advantage to have it in someones game. :] Mr. Darius (talk) 18:39, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 I'd like to invite you to sign up for Almost 3. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 18:53, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Your message got drowned in the see of others, what do you mean something is wrong with the editor? In Source mode, you can see the catagories at the bottom of the page. Knowing that, I added a Footnotes section to lower the chance of acciedental erasing. I checked with Sean and he apperently was not the one to do it. I am in the process of looking over the page history now. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 18:37, January 3, 2015 (UTC) The only thing that is really a strech their is the Change in Europe. The spanish empire would be broken up for the most part. Napoleonic wars (OTL) didn't change the map that much cause Europe was more focused with keeping balance than eliminating a threat Spain is not needed for the balance.Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 20:46, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Eh... All I can see are players who lost interest in consistent role-play and now just basically are idling while looking for the next victim. Since there is no balance whatsoever, with all the big countries being on one side, they'll just keep going full ape s*it on anyone who screws up. It's probably a good time to bail out. Mr. Darius (talk) 21:09, January 4, 2015 (UTC) That is certinly up to you, though the pool of map games is winding down. SSSR will be ending soon, I give it 15 turns before it ends. Almost 3 is slowly creeping into relevency. MEOT burned out on turn 1. And 1900 Map Game is just as bad. I have a long list of projects that will be worked down. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 21:26, January 4, 2015 (UTC) It would be a good idea to poke Sean so he would start a new turn in MEOT while it is still fresh. Other than that, yeah, I see no decent games to join right now, but people are trying, maybe there will be some soon. Mr. Darius (talk) 23:03, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Darius, coem to chat. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 16:04, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Yearly Rewards Nominations have started on the page. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 20:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Just check up on ulster on google. You could find something. Spartian300 (talk) 15:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I want it in the Netherlands, but my capital will be where Rotterdam is. So yeah, Netherlands. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 15:55, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Mycenaea still exists in 1000 B.C? Well, if yes then i should change it from Nea Mycenae to Mycenae And the capital will be Knossos. QuebecanCanada (talk) 18:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) You can be whatever you want, in the first game we had Rome and Carthage several hundred years early, Lithuanians 2000 years early... so yeah. Mr.Darius 18:10, January 15, 2015 (UTC) IN FECKING ULSTER!!!!!! Capital is on Lough Foyle. Spartian300 (talk) 19:22, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Can you please not curse just because I have no telepatic abilities? Thank you. Mr.Darius 20:09, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Allright, I wrote my capital on AltE pageRevolution 9 (talk) 20:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Can you add in the Nationd page that Mycenaea has Knossos as its capital, and Mycenaean Greek as its language? Oh and Mycenaea occupies Crete. QuebecanCanada (talk) 19:39, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Darius, can you help me with AltE. I don't understand. Am I Gaul or just the city I chose. Can you explain how nations and pixels work. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't really understand. Could you please explain? Revolution 9 (talk) 20:48, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I meant (I may have typed it wrong sorry) Iglesias, Sardinia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iglesias,_Sardinia Shikata ga nai! 21:13, January 16, 2015 (UTC) AltE Does Mycenae still occupy small parts of Peloponnesia and Crete or only Crete?. QuebecanCanada (talk) 12:50, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I allocated all of your pixels in Crete, around Knossos, but if you want I can put some in Peloponessos instead. Mr.Darius 13:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Crete is good, so no need to. QuebecanCanada (talk) 13:34, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Nvm, ypu can put so pixels in Peloponnesia. Where exactly?Mr.Darius 13:40, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Somewhere near OTL Argolis and small portion's of southern peloponnesia. QuebecanCanada (talk) 13:46, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation. I was a little lost :L Thievingmagpyr (talk) 17:28, January 19, 2015 (UTC) With so many different and pretty complex rules I expect people to be lost at first, no problem with that. 17:37, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I just joined as Assyria and would ask that you carry-out the algorithm for my war against the Babylonians. I would also like to sign up as the assisting moderator, just to ensure nothing too ASB occurs, as I am proud to say, I am familiar with the Bronze age Meditteranean. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:23, January 23, 2015 (UTC) 1. You should ahve told me earlier. 2. Those rules are convoluted as hell. 3. Yeah, if you could do a hella random ahistorical collapse of the Assyrians so I could play as Nineveh that would be nice. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 18:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Does that mean you'll collapse them and I can play as Nineveh? Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:02, January 24, 2015 (UTC) The new map game you talked about Sorry, but I don't have time until,like January 24th. But I saw your post and it said the map game will start around. Jan 25th, right?--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 16:16, January 17, 2015 (UTC)(Sorry , I'm on a rush. Contact me later, like 5 hours later. Sorry)--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 16:16, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Darius, I think my activity here is going to be on the low side for awhile on account that recently returned to the Fallout Fanon wiki. I have alot of work to do there but at some point I may comeback here for another map game. CaptainCain (talk) 12:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) When will the next turn of AltE2 begin?. QuebecanCanada (talk) 14:50, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Voting Voting for the yearly rewards has begun. This is Edge, . Hit him up. I have to say, out of all the map games I've played so far , this one is definately my favorite. Good job. Also, this early in the game can we use dip of not? Revolution 9 (talk) 19:05, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm quite happy someone finds it enjoyable, despite all the strict rules and me being quite an a** with events. And yes, you can use diplomacy as long as it's on a local scale. Because in your position, you wouldn't probably get a chance to contact for example Athens or Ulster, but Gauls, Italics, Jutes, why not. Mr.Darius 19:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, well cross it out then. QuebecanCanada (talk) 15:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Will you do your turn in AltE2? I need Mod Response for Sparta. QuebecanCanada (talk) 15:43, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Now see here, you fat swine! That battle of Man was a naval one, where I had the upper hand. This is be, through and through. And how are the Irish tribes involved in the battle? THEY ARE NOT! Spartian300 (talk) 10:16, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Now read, you either stop crying and learn some manners or leave the game. And since I don't expect much, goodbye is what I will say. Mr.Darius 10:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Darius, is the map contest still on? If so, could you tell me how I would do it? Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 21:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I will soon disable my account, can i still play as Mycenae then? I'll message you when i am done disabling it. QuebecanCanada (talk) 07:41, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Well all the banning of me from althist for a false reason and such made me want to close my account down. But a glitch happened and my account was not closed, so i hue that i'll have to use it now. QuebecanCanada (talk) 14:44, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Update Alternate Europe 2 I have owned 242 px of land. Please show this on the nation stats and on the map. --Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 16:53, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I somehow forgot to add your lands yesterday, they are already on the new map tho, it'll be posted with the new turn. Mr.Darius 17:15, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks!Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 16:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Stellar Domination The map game is open for sign up!Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 18:24, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Can my max expansion be changed? Civilizations of only 200 have just as much max as me, over 650! So, if that could be changed, that would be great. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 20:29, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Emergency! Something went wrong when I tried to edit Alternate Europe!Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 20:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Can you add that AltE2 template thingy that you have on the AltE2 main page and Athens page on the Mycenae page? I cannot find it. QuebecanCanada (talk) 19:46, February 2, 2015 (UTC) AltE2 I'm entering my busy stage and I couldn't post on the map game, well at least for this weekNativeAssyrian (talk) 03:51, February 3, 2015 (UTC) nevermind i fixed the AltE2 Template thing, also, maybe some new city states should rise in Greece. - Quebecan Like Epiros, Macedonia or Thessaly? Because Sparta is already here, Thebes are pretty much Athenian and so are Delphi. Mr.Darius 14:33, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Well the first one's you mentioned. I think you should try to convince the player of Udahaddar' t'o 'come' back. 'Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:20, February 4, 2015 (UTC) According to his contributions page he's inactive overal, so I guess he has some work to do or something, reality first, after all. Mr.Darius 19:25, February 4, 2015 (UTC) A World Reborn do you want to join, im trying to gather players Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 16:29, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm habing the same problems [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech]] (Edge gave me my new motto) 16:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) The World at War, II It has started, want to join?01:26, January 10, 2016 (UTC) New admin team The site is in need of a new leadership due to inactive or absent admins. I noticed that you edited recently and wish to propose a new set of Admins. #Firesofdoom #LightningLynx89 #Lisa the monocular user 2 #QuebecanCanada #The Epic Dragon #Trish pt7 #Lord falconis #AllThingsCombined :Trish pt7 (talk) 23:39, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Alternate Europe, custon countries Hello. A user by the name of ANYMARE deleted the whole map game, which could be considered vandalism. Can you make sure this controversy gets taken care of? `Warrioroffreedom123 (talk) 21:53, December 11, 2016 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 On the issue of Mli048 deleted a chunk of the game, that is the part of the game he created. So essentially, he is innocent of doing anything serious, as he created the map and ran the game (although I believe it was General Avon's game). Not sure why he gave up on it though. Warrioroffreedom123 (talk) 14:48, December 12, 2016 (UTC)Warriorffreedom123 An thing i might want to do Is there a chance I could become an admin or a Bueracrat? Warrioroffreedom123 03:06, December 16, 2016 (UTC)Warriorffreedom123